Transdimensional Family Trip
by CaptainSanchez
Summary: The Doctor, Ditzy, Sparkler, and Dinky decide to go visit Raggedy, and wind up in London. How? I'll explain later. The Doctor is his 12th self, having regenerated before ever going to the MLP universe. I wonder how Ditzy and the girls will react to being in a different dimension with seemingly no way back? Only one way to find out!
1. A Family Trip

**Transdimensional Family Trip  
**

**Part 1: ****The Family Trip**

**Edited by Rain M-24**

The Doctor wasn't always equine, and he isn't now, but he was for a few years. This isn't the story of how the Doctor became a pony, for that story has been told too many times. This isn't the story of what he did when he was a pony, either. No, this is the story of how he, along with his wife and children, went back to his universe.

In the magical land of Equestria, a gray Pegasus was looking for her husband. _Ugh! where could he be?,_she thought. _He didn't leave a note, he always leave a note! His clock shop is closed, and the TARDIS is still out back; I know he's still in Equestria._  
Her golden wall-eyes were frantically searching for the Doctor. Finally, she looked towards the schoolhouse with a worried face. "Ugh! How could I forget, it's show-and-tell day! Dinky will be so upset that I forgot!", she said as she began racing towards the aforementioned place of learning. When she arrived, she heard a familiar voice. A _very_ familiar voice with a thick accent.

"...In conclusion; that's basically how time works, unless you were asking how the clock works…" said a very proud and brown Earth Pony. He looked around the room only to learn that Dinky, a light-purple unicorn/time lord filly, was the only other pony who was still awake. "Well, that was rather _rude_ of them.", he concluded. Dinky giggled, having long known how difficult it could be to get her father to stop talking, especially when it comes to time.

"Well dear, it would seem that Raggedy was right," said Ditzy, trotting into the classroom. "You really can put a whole class to sleep if you start talking about time!"

"That's not true!", he said, walking one to his wife. "Dinky's still awake. By the way, I think we should visit Raggedy today. I haven't had a chance to talk to him in ages." Ditzy rolled her eyes; the Doctor _always_wanted to visit Raggedy. Since they were interdimensional counterparts, Raggedy and the Doctor had a better chase of carrying on a decent conversation with each other than anypony else, even Ditzy.

"Alright Muffin, but we're taking the kids this time," she said, remembering what had happened the last time they had left Sparkler and Dinky when they went to see Raggedy.

"Aw c'mon, Ditzy," said the Doctor. "There's virtually no chance of the Weeping Pegasi coming here again!" Ditzy glared at him. "But… just to be safe, we should take them along anyway," he said nervously.

**(A few hours later, in the TARDIS)**

The Doctor, Ditzy, and their daughters were preparing for a short trip to Trottingham. Dinky was ecstatic; she didn't get to see her Uncle Raggedy very often, and Sparkler almost never went with them, so this was a very happy day for her. Sparkler was the purple-maned, fuchsia-coated elder daughter of the time travelers. She wasn't really doing much, as she rarely did. However, she was looking forward to seeing what Raggedy was doing these days. She could so rarely go on her family's adventures these days; she hadn't realized how much she had missed it.

"Alright, family. We're about to head off, and-Dinky, what did you just press?", the Doctor asked, surprised at his youngest daughter's actions.

"Well Daddy, I typed in the code that allows the TARDIS to locate any alternate versions of you," she said, remaining startlingly calm, "because Uncle Raggedy likes to travel just as much as you, and might not be in Trottingham, and probably isn't even in the time that we think he is, and Sparkler doesn't get to come with us very often so I wanted us to find him as fast as we could."

Her family stared at her, shocked at her foresight. Dinky was very smart, but it was still surprising to see such wisdom at her age. Her father wasn't too shocked, but he hadn't thought that she'd had enough Time Lord DNA to work the TARDIS so well.

"Well, then.", the Doctor said, reaching for the pulley-chain that started the traveling. "Let's be off!"

The TARDIS did its thing, and they waited for the sound. You all know which one I'm talking about, the VWORP, VWORP, VWORP sound that happens when the TARDIS materializes with the brakes on. Well, something went wrong. They didn't hear it. Instead, there was a strange rumbling, and the TARDIS shook. Violently. When the Doctor stood up, he noticed something unusual. Familiar, but unusual. "Let's see… what's different? TARDIS looks the same. Well, a bit disheveled, but after shaking like that, what do you expect? Hm… I can't put my finger on it, but- finger?"

"FINGERS! I'M NOT PONY-SHAPED ANYMORE!" he shouted, astonished that he had regained his humanoid form.

"What are you talking about, Muffin?", Ditzy asked, unaware of certain changes to her own form.

"Ditzy! I think we're in my universe! I've got my hands back, and-I'm naked. Well, I suppose that's to be expected. Wait, Ditzy, could you come here a moment?" asked the Time Lord.

"Well sure, why?", asked his wife, rubbing her head.

"Oh, I just want to check something," replied her husband, trying to hide his curiosity. Ditzy was curious as to what he wanted to see, so she complied.

"Okay, Muffin. Wait… is that what you look like here?", she asked. The Doctor couldn't respond. Ditzy knew what humans and Time Lords looked like, since he'd shown her many pictures, but clearly didn't know what transdimensional travel did to one's form. He also had difficulty comprehending that his wife had become a blonde human.

"I think I should mention something to you, dear," the Doctor said, apprehensively. "You see, when you enter a different universe, you take on the form of the dominant species of that universe's equivalent of your home world. However, your physical traits are transferred to the form you assume; allowing you to essentially take on the appearance you would have, had you been born in that universe. Therefore, you are now a human." The Doctor tried putting the news as delicately was he could.

"Wait, do you mean that I don't have wings anymore? And where are the fillies?" she asked, both curious and worried.

"In order: you don't, and they're sleeping under that bench. Now, you might want to come with me to the closet, as nudity's a bit of a taboo on this world. Once we're dressed, we'll have to get some clothes for the fillies, since I don't have much that would fit them," he said, already beginning his walk to his closet. Ditzy followed her husband, curious as to both what she would wear, and how they have even gotten into this universe.

***

"… and that, my dear, is a basic summary of what London's like. Now, What have you chosen?" asked The Doctor, wearing a blue dress shirt with an hourglass pin on the lapel, blue jeans, a black vest, black trainers, and brown overcoat. "I hope it's grey, you'll probably look just as beautiful in grey here as you did back in Equestria. She then stepped out of the dressing room in a grey hoodie, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and some white-and-yellow running shoes.

"Tell me, Muffin," she began, "What do you think?" She spun around once, in an attempt to show him the outfit from the back. The Doctor grinned. He knew that there was only one answer that could possibly express his thoughts.

"Dear, you look just as beautiful as always," he said, "Oh! and I almost forgot, we're going to be spending some time on Earth so we'll need cover names. I'll use my old standard, Dr. John Smith, but what will you use? I'm thinking Diane. What do you think of Diane?" he asked his beloved blonde wife. She rubbed her chin for a moment, then she hugged him.

"Muffin, that sounds _perfect_!" she said, before sniffing his neck. _Smells the same: bananas and butter. Sweet Celestia, I love that smell._ The Doctor was slightly uncomfortable with Ditzy's silence, it made him worry that she wasn't adjusting very well to the whole "human" thing.

"Ditzy, is something wrong?" he asked, hoping to high heaven that his wife was happy.

"Not really, Muffin," she said, raising her head, and looking into his deep blue eyes with her golden ones, "I'm just glad that you still smell the same, I was worried that you wouldn't have that smell that I love so much once you had this form." At this, he breathed a sigh of relief, since his darling Ditzy was still her bubbly self.

"All right. Well, I just remembered that we could have the TARDIS fabricate the kids some clothing," he said, regaiining his composure.

"You mean that we don't have to go outside, after all?" she asked, disappointed at the loss of the opportunity to explore another universe. Her husband chuckled, then put on his trademark grin.

"What? You mean you don't want our children to visit the universe that their father calls home?" he asked, clearly joking, " I thought better of you, Mrs. Smith. Besides, this way, they get to meet Susan!" Ditzy was a little confused. _He's never mentioned a "Susan" before._ She looked at him with an expression of such "Say what?"-ittude that it was simply adorable.

"Muffin, who's Susan?" she asked her Time Lord husband.

"I never told you about Susan?" he asked. Ditzy shook her head. _huh, I can't believe that I've never mentioned her before._ "Well, my dear, Susan is my granddaughter," Ditzy let out a sigh of relief, then she was puzzled, "Now don't look at me like that, you're well aware that I'm old enough to be a great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather," he said, "Besides, I haven't seen Susan in _ages_, so I'm happy that I'll get the opportunity." he said, beginning the walk to the main TARDIS console, followed by his wife.

"Well, yes, Muffin," she began, "but I'm surprised that you'd go all these years without mentioning your granddaughter to your _wife_!" He chuckled, _Oh, Ditzy,_ he thought, _you'd be surprised._

"Well, so am I," he said, as they reached the console, "but that conversation will have to wait, because we've got to wake the girls soon." He began typing various things into the console, and then came a ding. "Well, it seems that their clothes are ready, so could you wake our daughters. Oh, and be sure to explain the whole_human_ thing to them!" he said, while walking to the compartment that contained his daughters' new clothes.

"Yes, Doctor," Ditzy said, a bit worried how her children would react. They had both seen pictures of humans, had English culture explained to them, and otherwise been acquainted with humanity their entire lives, but she wasn't sure how they would react to _being_ humans. While Ditzy woke (and explained the situation to) the children, The Doctor was selecting his daughters' outfits.

_Let's see, for Dinky, the yellow jacket, purple T-shirt, blue jeans, and grey running shoes,_ he thought,_For Sparkler, the purple jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and red trainers._

"Alright, ladies," The Doctor said, "Now let's go over our cover identities. I'll be Doctor John Smith. Ditzy, you'll be Diane Smith. Sparkler and Dinky, you'll be Lucy and Penny. Everyone Got it?" The entire family nodded in agreement. "Good," he said. opening the doors, "Now I'd like to be the first to welcome you all to London!" He then stuck his tongue out, and waited a few seconds before speaking. "To be more precise: London, England; October 12, 2006."

**To Be Continued in Part 2: Welcome To London!**


	2. Welcome to London!

**A Transdimensional Family Trip**

**Part 2: Welcome To London!**

**Edited by Rain M-24**

Susan Campbell was having a relatively normal day. Well, almost. She had awoken that day with a strong feeling that she'd have one of the most exciting days she'd had in decades. So far, however, it wasn't too unusual._That's odd,_ she thought, _My senses haven't lied to me before, but there's a first time for everything, I suppose._ She picked her purse up off the counter, since she decided that it was about time to close the shop. She didn't want to be late for the meeting, after all. Just then, she heard the door open. "We're closed!" she shouted, just as a young family walked in the door. "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said we're…" she stopped talking as she saw the man leading the group. _It can't be… can it?_ she wondered, frozen in place. The blonde woman standing next to the oddly familiar man seemed concerned.

"Miss?" asked the woman, "Are you alright? If not, my husband's a Doctor, and-"

"A Doctor?" Susan asked, cutting of the woman, "Do you mean _The_ Doctor?" Susan was trying not to seem too hopeful, but she was failing miserably. The blonde woman glanced at her husband, then looked back at Susan. _Huh,_ thought Susan, _This woman's eyes are severely crossed, and…__yellow__?_

"That depends on who you are, miss," the wall-eyed woman said, cryptically. Well, cryptically to anyone who _hadn't_ travelled with the Doctor, but to anyone who _had_, well...

"It is you!" Susan exclaimed before wrapping the Doctor in a hug. The woman got rather upset at this, as you could guess. Before she could yell at Susan to get off of her man, however, Susan said something that even the Doctor hand't expected. "Oh, Grandfather, I haven't seen you in _ages_! You've regenerated a few times, I see." At this, everyone but Susan was shocked. The Doctor was the first to speak.

"Susan?" he asked, his shock more than obvious to all of them.

"Yes, Grandfather?" asked Susan, curious as to why he'd be so shocked. The Doctor started laughing hysterically, until his wife stopped him.

"Muffin, aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked, her irritation more that a little clear. The Doctor grinned his trademark grin.

"You're right, dear, where are my manners?" he asked, releasing his granddaughter from the massive hug, "Susan, I'd Like you to meet my wife , Ditzy, and our daughters, Sparkler and Dinky." While he said that, he motioned toward his wife, a teenage brunette, and a prepubescent blonde girl. Susan was surprised that The Doctor had children, but this was no time to question that.

"Grandfather, you simply _must_ come with me," Susan said, "I'm sure that there's a great story as to where you were, and I'm sure that the others want to hear it." The time-traveling family was collectively astonished. Ditzy was the first to speak.

"_Others?_ What others?" she asked the Time Lady. Susan laughed a bit at the question.

"Now _that_ would be telling," she said to her step-grandmother, "and aren't surprises so much more fun?" she asked, grinning like the Ninth Doctor. Ditzy sighed, since being married to the Doctor had made her used to such answers.

The Doctor didn't know how he got himself into these messes. One minute, he was showing his wife and daughters around London, and the next thing he knew, he'd been dragged by his granddaughter (whom he'd believed to be dead) to a meeting with three blonde women he didn't think he'd ever see again. The one furthest to his left looked to be in her mid-twenties, and had a cocky grin on her face. The middle woman was in her late twenties, and her blue eyes absolutely _screamed_ joy. The final woman was just glaring at Ditzy, arms folded and curly hair tied back.

**A/N**:

**Well, this was fun. Anyone care to guess who these three women from the Doctor's past are?**


	3. The Reunion

**A Transdimensional Family Trip**

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

The Doctor stood there, his mouth agape. Before him stood three women he hadn't thought he'd ever see again. Jenny, Rose, and River. A daughter he'd watched die, a friend who'd been trapped in another universe, and a wife that travelled time. He had told stories of them to his daughters, but he never thought they'd all meet! He realized that everyone was staring at him, and decided to speak.

"Rose, how did you get here?" he asked, his voice dripping with disbelief, "the last time I saw you, you were on Bad Wolf Bay in another universe." Rose shrugged, and looked at him with a straight face.

"Don't you remember Torchwood's dimensional cannon?" she asked, "I _may_ have caught wind of your dimensional wanderings and commandeered it. Maybe. Now, just _who_ are these ladies?" she asked, for the first time noticing DItzy, Sparkler, and Dinky. The Doctor looked at his wife, his deep blue eyes begging her to explain for him. She caught the hint.

"Hi, Rose. I'm Ditzy, the Doctor's wife," she said, grinning like an idiot, "and these are Jenny's sisters, Sparkler and Dinky." Everyone was shocked at this. Some for different reasons than others, though. The Doctor, Susan, Sparkler, and Dinky were shocked at her audacity to outright says that they were also members of the Doctor's family. Rose was shocked tat the Doctor had settled down, Jenny was shocked that she had sisters, and River was shocked that the Doctor had remarried.

"What?" asked all three women in unison. Ditzy was unfazed, her special talent _was_ handling delicate situations, after all.

"Yes, yes, I know, it's a bit shocking," said Ditzy, "At first I had trouble believing it, myself. You'll get used to it, though. Anyway, I'm excited to meet all of you. Muffin has told me all about you." Ditzy grinned as she went to hug Jenny. "Jenny, you don't look much like he described you, but you've probably regenerated," at this, Jen nodded, "I thought so. Rose, I'm a bit worried about you, interdimensional travel can have serious effects on one's body. I mean, just look at me!" Susan, Jenny, Rose, and River looked at DItzy, puzzled by her remark.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny, still a bit shocked at both her stepmother's hug and pet name for her father, "You look amazing!" DItzy blushed a bit, not used to compliments on her appearance coming from anyone but her husband and daughters.

"Well, just look at me!" exclaimed the wall-eyed former mail mare, "My tail is gone, and I kinda miss my wings. I'm pretty sure my daughters miss their horns, too." Everyone from the Doctor's universe (the Doctor excluded) was immensely puzzled by this statement. River was the first to speak.

"You mean he left me for a cross-eyed angel?" she asked, "Well that's just _peachy_." It didn't take a scientist (though Ditzy had a degree in astrophysics) to know that she had both misunderstood the statement, and spoken sarcastically. At this, Ditzy laughed.

"No, no, I'm not an _angel_," she began, "I am, or _was_ a pegasus. When I came here, my body naturally assumed the form that I would've had if I'd been born here. SInce you're probably wondering what I meant when I said that the girls missed their horns, they used to be unicorns." Everyone looked at the Doctor for confirmation. Well, except River, who giggled a little.

"A pegasus?" she asked, turning her head to the Doctor, "You naughty boy, you. By the way, just what do you plan to do about me? You have a kind wife to love and daughters to raise. I respect that, but you married _me_ first." The Doctor was unprepared for a this question, despite having clearly expected it.

"About that," he said, obviously nervous, "I'm working on it. It's not easy, you know. There's no guidebook on what to do when your wife meets the wife you met in another dimension. At least, I don't think there is. I doubt it'd sell very well. This problem can't possibly arise very often. Which reminds me-" He was silenced by two irritated young women.

"Dad, shut up," said Sparker and Jenny simultaneously. Sparkler looked at her older sister and grinned. _She's alright._ thought the brown-and-fuchsia-haired teen. Apparently, Jenny had a similar opinion about Sparkler, seeing as she chose to vocalize her thoughts.

"I think we'll get along _just_ fine," said the blonde Time Lady. At this, Sparkler smiled, Dinky laughed, and the Doctor sighed.

River was still angry at the Doctor. She couldn't blame him, of course. He had landed in another dimension with no idea of how to get back, met his soulmate, and married her. No, she wasn't angry at him for getting remarried, she was angry at him for marrying someone whose timeline was relatively in-synch with his. The one trait that made her marriage to, or even her existence, possible, was the reason that their marriage could never work. At least, it couldn't work in the traditional sense. _Wait…_

"Doctor, how did you even get back here?" asked River, "If you knew how to get back to our universe, why'd you bring your kids, or even wait long enough to have them in the first place?" The Doctor had known this was coming, and was glad he'd waited until everyone was present to explain.

"Well, RIver," he began, "I didn't. The only other time I'd gone to another universe, it was rather close to ours in the Dimensional Spectrum. The universe I'd arrived in last time was immensely different from ours. In fact, the primary body shape was equine, rather than humanoid. Anyway, we got here almost completely by accident. I say 'almost' because Dinky put in a code that she believed sent the TARDIS to the location (in both time and space) of alternate versions of me. She believed this because our two universes are naturally asynchronous, causing me to be able to interact with their universe's equivalent of myself, the Raggedy Doctor from Gallopfrey. It seems that he entered our universe by that point, causing my TARDIS to be sent to London, rather than Trottingham. Wow! That was a mouthful, am I right, Ditzy?" His wall-eyed wife nodded. _Sometimes I forget that he knows more about time and space than anypo- no, any __**one**__ else,_ thought Ditzy. Then they all heard a small, excited voice yell.

"Mommy, look!" exclaimed Dinky, "It's Uncle Raggedy and Colgate! Can we go and say Hi?" At this, the entire time-traveling family turned their heads in the direction of Dinky's yell. They saw a tall, dark-haired, young man in a top hat, walking alongside a young brunette. They noticed that the couple was walking towards their meeting place. They soon heard "Raggedy" speaking to his companion.

"Well, Cole," he said, "I'd say that we're almost there, and not a moment too soon. If we can't find him in time, we're going to have a **very** big problem." Cole nodded in agreement. She didn't even want to think about the negative consequences of not finding the Captain in time.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4: THE COMPANION**


	4. The Captain

**A Transdimensional Family Trip**

**Chapter 4: The Captain**

**Edited by Rain-M24**

"Raggedy, who are you looking for?", asked The Doctor to his counterpart. Raggedy looked up from his map of London, surprised to hear his name. _Nobody in this universe calls me Raggedy, so who just called me?_ When he saw the Doctor, his eyes lit up.

"Well, lookie here. It's Turner!" exclaimed the top-hatted Gallopfreyan. "What are you doing here, Turner?" _Oh, that's right. The psychic link doesn't work when we're from different dimensions_ thought The Doctor, stroking a beard that he didn't have to signal contemplation.

"Well, Raggedy, I'm on a family vacation; Well, it's more of a trip, since I doubt that we'll get back. Anyway, Time Turner was my alias in your universe. Here it's Dr. John Smith, Ph.D, not MD. Well, I suppose I do have a medical degree, but I got it in 1887. I doubt that medical license is still valid, and I can't quite renew it with a degree from the 19th century. I'm beginning to ramble, though, aren't I?", asked/explained/said the Doctor. Raggedy was still getting used to being on the receiving end of one of those speeches, so he laughed a little.

"Well, _John_," began the Time Charger, "I'm willing to bet that the Captain will be thrilled that We've found you, or rather, that you've found us." Dinky was confused by this statement, as she hadn't been told of any Captains in her father's past. Of course, if Raggedy meant who The Doctor thought he meant, it would make perfect sense that he wouldn't have told Dinky about him.

"You don't mean Jack, do you?" asked the Doctor to Raggedy, hoping that his daughters wouldn't have to meet the flirtatious, living point of fixed time that was Captain Jack Harkness. Raggedy was too giddy to respond to that, so Cole decided to do so in his stead.

"Well, Johnny, it's either him or a Time Lord, which do you think is more likely?" asked the formerly blue woman. The Doctor chuckled at this, and decided to explain about Jack on the way to meet him. Good thing, too, since Sparkler wanted to know why her father had kept a Captain whom he'd clearly done quite a bit of traveling with out of his stories.

"Well, girls," began The Doctor. "I suppose I should tell you about Jack. He's an immortal. He flirts with just about everyone he meets, and likes guns. With that bit of information out of the way, I'm going to tell you about how I met him..."

"Doc, is that you?" The entire time-traveling family looked up to see the source of the question, a handsome "young" man in a grey greatcoat. The young-looking man jumped from the alcove atop which he had been standing. He shook the Doctor's hand, before noticing Ditzy. "Doc, who's this young beauty?" he asked,turning to the blonde woman. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness. Tell me, beautiful, who are you?" he asked, flashing one of his grins and putting out a hand. Ditzy giggled a bit, seeing that her husband's descriptions of Jack hadn't been very far off-base.

"I'm Ditzy, The Doctor's wife, and I've got to say, it seems that my husband didn't exaggerate when he described you" replied the postal worker, shaking the soldier's hand. Jack looked at the Doctor, incredulous.

"Wife?", asked the immortal. "Doc, I didn't think you had it in you. Would you mind if I-" Jack was cut short by The Doctor's glare. How could a glare cut off his sentence, you ask? Clearly you haven't seen this glare. This glare could stop a whole legion of Daleks in its tracks.

"Yes, Jack, I do" said the Doctor, in that scary tone he gets sometimes, you know the one. Dinky and Sparkler found this whole scene humorous to no end.

**[A/N]: Well, this chapter was pretty short and pointless. Eeyup, just wanted to post a new chapter. I got tired of writing this one, so… yeah.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5: THE END… KIND**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Transdimensonal Family Trip**

**Chapter 5: The End... Kinda**

**Edited by Rain-M24**

It has been six weeks now since they have come to this universe, and they had already adjusted perfectly. Ditzy had insisted that the family stay in London so that Dinky and Sparkler could go to school, much to the dismay of the girls. The entire family, except Dinky and Sparkler, had been trying to get jobs, so as to keep up the illusion that they were a "normal" family.

"So, boys, how'd the job search go?" asked Ditzy to the Doctors, as they entered the two-story house that the group now lived in. The two time-travelers looked at each other, and Raggedy spoke to his counterpart.

"Turner, I think you'd best be the one to tell her," he said, his grin undeniable. "After all, it was your idea that we try UNIT." The Doctor agreed with Raggedy, since Ditzy would want to hear about this, and she trusted him more.

"Well, you see Ditzy," he said, turning to his wife. "UNIT's current commander, Major Gen. Haines, is quite familiar with my work as UNIT's original Scientific Advisor. Because of that, he was thrilled to learn that there were two of me looking for a job. He was even happy to learn that we already had assistants. He did, however, require that at least one of us be present for any matters requiring our attention, so Raggedy and I decided that it would be best if we lock up our respective TARDISes for a while. That means we won't be able to go traveling very often, and I'm so sorry for that." As he said the last couple of sentences, he seemed to take on a sudden interest in his shoes. Seeing her husband's obvious dismay, Ditzy laughed.

"Muffin," she began, wiping a fictional tear from her eye. "That's probably a good thing, considering that you tend to get sidetracked, and we can't afford to ruin Dinky's education. I mean, I'll probably have to join a gym, what with how much less running I'll be doing, but it's still for the best." The Doctor hugged his wife, happy that she was being so rational.

After 17 years of marriage, he still couldn't believe that Ditzy was so... _great_. Very few of his Companions had ever enjoyed his company more than the whole saving-entire-planets-throughout-all-of-time-and-space thing. Then he realized something.

"Ditzy?" he asked his cross-eyed wife, releasing her from the hug.

"Yes, Doctor?" asked Ditzy, noticing worry on her husband's face.

"I can't drive. I don't have a license, and even if I did, I don't have a car," the Doctor said, his face contorted with worry. "I haven't needed one in a very long time, you see. So... how are we going to get to work ?"

**The End**

**[A/N]:**

**Hello, everyone! I hope that you've enjoyed this Trip. This chapter was never meant to do any more than inform you of what the Hooves (now Turner) family is going to do in the Whoniverse. It's short for a **_**reason**_**, people (besides, I know nothing about English car brands, and didn't want to embarrass myself)! Angry about the cliffhanger? Don't be, I shall soon post a sequel**


End file.
